


Through The Portal

by Armstrong1997



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armstrong1997/pseuds/Armstrong1997
Summary: Some things are meant to happen. But sometimes, you can change the past and create a new future. It’s possible to change the course of history and for many, something needed to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using explicit language in regards to the swearing. This is an ongoing work, I'm starting out with season 1 and working my way through every season. I do not own Wentworth or any rights, this is specifically a fan fiction written because certain things annoyed me. This may get a little steamy r explicit in places, so I will be amending each chapter to include warnings ect. This first chapter has a TRIGGER warning.

I had spent my early years, studying science and technology. I was looking for a way to be able to travel between different worlds indefinitely. I’d worked with the best science techs in the universe, so I knew I was in good hands. My professor always pushed me to expand my abilities and to never give up. I was 29 when I made my first portal jump. I was so excited, I’d finally been able to create the technology and travel back and forth. As my confidence grew, I started experimenting more with the frame parameters of the portal projector. I finally perfected the technology when I was 32. I now had everything I needed to put my plan into action.

Bea Smith, a name that instills fear and adoration into people all over the world. A name that means so much to many. This was my plan, I now had the chance to rectify all the wrongdoing that had fallen upon her and stop any further pain and trauma. I’d already perfected the portal jump, I knew as much about her world as was needed. It was time. I slowly load the first picture into the projector, but I wasn’t prepared for the image playing back to me.

Bea sat at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in one hand, an ice pack gingerly pressing against her swollen eye. I hated that this man, no I can’t describe him like that as what kind of man abuses his wife?! No, I hated that this animal was free to do as he pleased. I knew I needed to save her from this, but I couldn’t just walk through and talk to her could I? No, I had to wait until Harry exploded once more, so I could stop him. This would be the only way for Bea to trust me.

So I wait and wait and wait. I must have drifted off at some point during the third day as I was awoken by screaming. I jump to my feet and look through the portal. I feel the anger building inside me as I watch Harry kicking Bea in the guts repeatedly. I grab my Glock, flick the safety off and jump through the portal.

“Hey! Fuckhead! I yell causing Harry to stop momentarily before spinning around to confront me. I watch as in a split second his face turns from fear to confusion to boiling rage. As he moves towards me I raise my gun in his direction. “I wouldn’t if I were you” I chuckle as he pauses, clearly trying to decide if I was bluffing or not. “I suggest you leave right now if you don’t want a bullet in your pathetic skull” I spit, taking a step closer to him to emphasize my point. Harry leaves after a few moments of trying to stare me down, but I stand my ground, happy when he slams the door shut behind him. Oh, how I want to blow his head off I think as I stare at the spot he'd just vacated. 

A groan coming from the floor to the left of me brings me back to reality and the reason why I’m here. I holster my Glock and rush over to where Bea is still lying on the ground, clutching her stomach.

 

“Hey, Bea?” I ask gently, brushing her hair back from her face. The bruise around her eye was fading, but I still felt sick. Bea moved to sit up and groaned. “Bea, don’t try to move too quickly, where does it hurt most?” I ask softly. 

“My, my stomach” she replies weakly. 

“Okay, I’m gonna get you up off the floor, but you’re gonna have to lean on me, can you do that for me?” I ask, Bea nods so I slowly move her up to a sitting position. “You need to put your arm around me so you can get off the floor,” I say. Bea links her arm around my neck and grunts as I pull her into a standing position. 

 

I move her over to one of the chairs at the kitchen table and lower her down into the seat. “Do you need any painkillers?” I ask. Bea nods again, hanging her head in shame. “Where are they?” I ask, softer this time. She motions over to one of the cabinets by the fridge. I retrieve the aspirin and a glass of water and place them in front of her. 

“Thanks” she mumbles, avoiding eye contact. I rack my brain and try to think of a way for Bea to trust me. I didn’t know she would be this broken down, she always seemed so strong and courageous.

 

She looks at me with those deep brown eyes and it clicks. I smile back at her and choose my next words carefully. “I’m sure you’re a little confused about what just happened?” I question, she nods so I continue. “I’m from another world and I couldn’t let you suffer like this any longer. Unfortunately, this is the earliest I could get to you, I’m so sorry Bea.” She looks at me and smiles slightly. 

“Am I dreaming or hallucinating?” She asks. 

“Neither, but you need to get out of here, you need to take Debbie and run. I know how this will end if you stay with him. I’ve seen it” I finish slowly. 

“How do you know these things?” She asks. 

“I can’t tell you that yet, but at some point, you will need to make a decision and it will be the difference between life and death. I can’t go into much detail as it would create a paradox, but I know your smart.” I finish with a sigh. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

 

Bea looks at me for a few seconds. “Wait, how do you know my name, how do you know about Debbie and how did you get in here, I didn’t hear a door open.” She asks. I pause for a moment before responding. 

“Bea there’s a lot of things I can’t give you answers to right now, but I promise you, if you trust me, I won’t let you down,” I reply. God, I want to tell her, I want to tell her everything, but I can’t. It hurts when I think about what she’s going to have to go through to be free.

 

Bea nods again before speaking. “Why do you want to help me?” She asks. I reach forward and take her hand. 

“Because you are worth it.” I reply simply, “Because I know I can help and most importantly because you and your daughter deserve to be free from a pig that thinks it’s okay to abuse his wife and use her for whatever he wants. A relationship is supposed to go both ways and you shouldn’t ever be forced to do anything you don’t want to. That’s why.” She smiles softly back at me. “And, because you have a beautiful smile and the world should see it” I finish with a laugh. There’s a spark in her eyes now. Bea grins at me. 

 

“I still think I’m dreaming but..” Bea trails off. 

“But what?” I reply. 

“Well, umm, I guess your right.” I smile at her and Bea smiles back. If only she knew her worth I think. I’m brought back to my senses when I hear the front door open and shut. “Shit shit shit,” Bea says, pulling her hand from mine. “Bea? Bea!” I shout as she jumps to her feet and grimaces in pain. I run around to catch her as she buckles slightly. “Hey, Bea, sit down, if it’s him. we’ll deal with it, together, Okay?” I whisper, cupping her face with my hands in an attempt to get her to listen. 

“Okay,” Bea replies. 

“Mum, where are you?” I hear a voice I know so well ask. 

“She’s in hear Debbie” I reply, smiling as I see Bea instantly relax. 

 

Debbie enters the kitchen and looks questioningly in my direction before looking at Bea. “Mum, who is this?” She asks, motioning towards me. 

“You’d better sit down Deb” Bea replies, putting her head in her hands. Debbie continues to glance at me and then back at her mum as she takes a seat next to her. “There’s something I need to tell you” Bea begins, wincing slightly as she turns to face her daughter. 

“Mum, are you okay? what’s she done?” Debbie replies 

“Nothing love, she’s actually the reason why I’m okay,” Bea replies. 

“So, what do you need to tell me?” Debbie asks again. Bea opens her mouth and closes it a few times. 

“Bea, do you want me to tell her?” I ask, hoping Bea trusts me enough. Bea sighs and nods. 

 

I turn to Debbie and take a deep breath. “You remember the black eye she had a few days ago?” I ask, Debbie nods, “Well I don’t know what your mother told you, but it was no accident.” I pause and glance over at Bea. “It was your dad Debbie” I finish softly. “He’s not been nice to your mum for some time now and I’m pretty sure you are aware of some things. I won’t go into details about it, But you and your mum need to get away from him before something serious happens.” I finish with a small sigh.

 

Debbie turns to her mum, “Is this true?” She asks, Bea nods and lets out a small sob. “Mum, why didn’t you tell me? I could have done something? How long has this been going on for?” Bea wipes her eyes before responding. 

“I was trying to protect you. I thought if I took the brunt of it, he’d leave you alone.” Debbie pulls Bea into a hug. 

“I’m so sorry mum... I’m so sorry.” They both share a few tears before Bea groans again. 

“Debbie?” I ask, “I need you to do something for me.” Debbie looks at me and then back to her mum. 

“What’s wrong with her?” She asks. 

“Harry hurt her stomach pretty bad, she needs to go to the hospital to make sure there’s no internal bleeding, can you do that for me?” I reply. 

“I’d do anything for her,” Debbie says, squeezing her mum's hand.

 

I smile at the interaction. “Okay Deb, she may need to be kept in for a few days, so can you get an overnight bag together for her?” Debbie gets up and runs up the stairs. Bea looks at me. 

“Do I really need to go to the hospital? I know nothing broken.” She says. I look back at her, 

“You should go. Just to get checked out, please, for Debbie?” I ask. Bea sighs stubbornly. I stare her down and she finally relents. 

“Fine” she grumbles, “if I have to.” I smile at Bea and reach across the table for her hand once more. 

“Thank you” I reply, “I really care about you and you need to be here for your daughter and don’t worry about that pig, I’ve got a plan. It’ll take me a while, but it’s all gonna be okay.” I reply with a squeeze. 

“But how do you know?” Bea asks. 

“Spoilers” I chuckle back, “You’re gonna have to trust me, but I can promise you that you will find everything you’re looking for, now let’s get going ey?”

 

Bea laughs back at me, “I guess I have no choice, but thank you, really” She replies as she goes to stand up. 

“Okay?” I ask. Bea nods and when she looks at me, there’s something in her eyes, she has hope. “Whenever you need me, just call okay, I have your voice print saved and I can be with you anywhere and at any time. Just think of me and say my name and I’ll be there, I’m not gonna let you down. Same goes for Debbie.” Bea nods and smiles once more

 

Debbie comes bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen with a bag, just as the front door opens. I glance over at Bea as she instantly tenses up. “It’s okay, Deb,” I say as she goes to move toward the door. “Let me.” Bea nods to her daughter and Debbie steps back. “Stay with your mum and don’t let her go okay?” I ask again. Debbie nods so I relax a little. 

 

I move into the doorway of the kitchen as I watch Harry walk down the hallway. “Hey Harry, why don’t you come in here, I think we need to have a little talk,” I say as I grin at him. Harry moves past me and into the kitchen. “Sit” I command him and for once he does as he’s told. I sit opposite him with Bea and Debbie behind me. “Now then, would you like to tell why I found you trying to beat your wife within an inch of her life? Or would you prefer to tell the police?” I ask. Harry sits there dumbly and doesn’t say a word. 

“Debbie?” I ask, “Take your mum to the hospital to make sure she’s okay whilst I deal with this scumbag” I finish, drawing my gun and resting my hand on the table. Debbie nods and moves Bea out of the room. “Stay” I command to Harry, seeing his anger rise once again. I follow Debbie and Bea out of the room and pull the kitchen door shut behind me. I walk with them through the house and outside to the car. “Remember what I said Bea, anytime you or Debbie need me, just call.” Debbie smiles at me and helps Bea into the passenger side of the car. 

“Thank you” I hear Bea say. 

“It’s no problem, stay strong and don’t give up okay?” Bea nods so I turn to Debbie. “Keep an eye on her and if either you need anything let me know okay?” Debbie smiles and nods at me. I close the drivers' door of the car and watch them go off down the street.

 

I turn and go back into the house. I open the kitchen door, prepared for an attack by Harry, but he’s still sitting at the table. I sit down opposite him and he looks up at me. “So, what to do now Harry? Any suggestions?” I grin. Harry doesn’t reply so I lean in closer to him. “You don’t touch her or Debbie again, grow up and be a man. Do I make myself clear?” I ask. Harry mumbles. “Do I make myself clear you ignorant pig?” Harry looks up at me. 

“Yes.” He replies. I sit back, satisfied for the time being. 

“Good. Don’t make me hurt you Harry. I mean it. Lay one finger on her and you’ll have a bullet between the eyes.” I push the barrel of the gun against his forehead to make my point. He trembles in front of me. “Now fuck off,” I growl at him. He gets up from his seat and practically runs out of the room.

 

I sit there for a few moments and smile to myself, well, that went better than expected. I get up and walk back through the portal. I close it so no one can pass through and flop down onto the sofa. What a day I think to myself. I just hope that Harry will keep his promise. But I doubt he will. I know I need to work on the plan to get Bea away from Harry, but with Bea and Debbie safe in the hospital, that can wait till tomorrow. I soon fall asleep, a smile on my face, ready for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Harry's abuse getting more often, what will Bea decide to do?

The next few weeks go by and I find myself jumping through the portal multiple times and launching myself at Harry before he can hurt Bea again. I feel Bea trust me more and more with each day. The 4th time it happens, I know I need to make my point. I jump through the portal and run up the stairs to Bea’s room. What I see makes me sick. Harry is on top of Bea, pinning her down. I hear Bea struggling underneath him. I dash over to him and pistol whip the back of his head. Harry screams and falls backward, clutching his wound. 

“You fucking bitch!” He screams at me. I stand over him, breathing hard. 

“What did I say, Harry?” I growl at him. “You don’t fucking touch her. Perhaps I didn’t make my point clear enough?” I cock my pistol and press the barrel against his throat. “If you touch her or Debbie again, I’ll fucking kill you myself. You’re not a man, you're pathetic. What kind of man tries to rape his wife?!” I can feel my hand shaking from the anger raging within me. Harry’s sobs bring me back to reality. “Are we crying are we? Huh? Don’t like this do you?!” I ask sarcastically. “I suggest you leave Bea and Debbie alone cause I have a bullet with your name on it and my trigger finger is feeling like blowing your head off.” Harry nods between sobs. “Good. Don’t make me do it, Harry, I can be anywhere at any time. I’m watching you! Now get the fuck out of my sight.” I finish, pulling the gun from his neck and turning towards Bea.

 

Harry leaves rather quickly. I move over to Bea and sit next to her. Neither of us speak for a few minutes, both of us thinking through what had just happened. “Bea, I need to ask you something?” I start carefully. Bea looks at me with those big brown eyes I’ve grown to adore. 

“Okay?” She replies weakly. 

“Umm, that’s not this first time... that’s.. happened, is it?” I ask. Bea looks away from me and that action tells me all I need to know. “Oh love,” I say. “God I wish I could have stopped that from ever happening. I’m so sorry.” I say, looking for some kind of comfort or even acknowledgment in her face. Bea looks at me. 

“You’re here now, that’s all that matters.” She smiles and at that moment, I know that Bea trusts me with her life. It's taken a few months, but she trusts me and that’s exactly what I need to be able to help her. I smile back, 

“I’ll always be here, I’ll get you away from this.” Bea smiles again.

“My own personal superhero. I don’t know what I did to deserve this, but I’m bloody glad.” I chuckle at her words. 

“Hey, I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell Debbie about this,” I say, gesturing to where Harry was on the floor only half an hour ago. Bea nods. “Right, I’d better go finish up, you gonna be okay for a bit?” I ask. Bea nods, so I get up, squeeze her shoulder and leave the room.

 

A week goes by with no outbursts from Harry. I’m surprised as I didn’t think he’d keep is word this long. I could feel something was building, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. I was halfway through getting everything sorted for Bea and Debbie to leave Harry when I heard the portal at Bea’s house activate. As I grabbed my gun and raced through the portal, a million thoughts rushed through my head, ‘had Bea done something, was she okay, was Debbie okay’. My line of thought stops as I see Bea pacing around in the kitchen. “Bea, Bea?!” I ask, “what’s happened?” She looks up at me. 

“I can’t stand this anymore. I can’t be around him. When is this going to end?” I look at her, concerned, 

“Did he hit you or..” I trail off. 

“No, he hasn’t touched me. He’s just fucking with my head and I can’t take it. I want him gone. I want to get out of here.” Bea finishes with a sob, throwing herself into the chair. 

“I know Bea, I get it. It won't be much longer okay? A week tops.” Bea looks up at me and sighs. 

“It’s not soon enough, I’m, I’m scared.” She finishes with a whisper. I see the fear in her eyes, cloud over all her judgment. “What if next time he goes too far? What if he kills me? I can’t leave Debbie with him.” Bea finishes. 

 

I’m taken aback by this outburst of honesty. “Bea, listen to me, it’s not going to come to that. I promise you and even if it does, I’ll take her with me. She won’t be able to come back here permanently. Once someone from this world leaves through the portal they can’t move past the frame.” I reply. I know I’ve said too much, but I need to calm Bea down.

 

Bea relaxes slightly. “You promise you’ll look after her?” Bea asks. 

“It won’t come to that, but yes,” I reply. I look at Bea and she won’t meet my eyes. “Bea, if your planning on doing what I think you are, there will be huge consequences. I know what will happen if you continue down this path and I want to stop that from happening.” Bea looks at me and sighs. 

“What if this is my only choice. Look after Debbie for me” Bea replies with a sob before getting up and running from the room. I sigh, ‘Goddammit, why does this woman have to be so stubborn’ I think as I drag myself to my feet and walk back through the portal.

 

I continue working on the plan to get Bea and Debbie away from Harry for the next few days, checking in on Bea every now and again who appears to be slightly calmer than the last time I saw her. I’ve almost got everything set up. I have the I.D’s, the passports, enough money to last them a while so they can have a nice comfortable life away from all the pain Harry has caused. 

 

Everything is quiet for the next two days when I see the portal has been activated again. I pray that Bea has listened to me, but I know she probably hasn’t. I jump through the portal into Bea’s garage. “Jesus Christ Bea, what the fuck have you done? Did you not listen to me? Everything was gonna be sorted for tomorrow and you would have been free!” I shout over the noise of the car's engine. 

“I know, I know, but I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to do something.” Bea replies, her hands in her hair. 

“Fuck, this is such a mess,” I reply, trying to work out how to sort this out. I look at Harry unconscious in the driver's side of the car, tape over his mouth and around his hands on the steering wheel. A hosepipe attached to the exhaust is jammed in through the window. The car is filled with exhaust smoke. I look over at Bea and sigh. “We need to get him out of there before Debbie comes back. How are you going to explain this to her?” I shout, the noise of the engine filling the small space. I turn to her when she doesn’t reply. “Bea!” I shout again, this time shaking her. Bea looks at me, her eyes glazed. 

 

“Mum? Mum! Are you in there?” Debbie shouts from outside the garage. Bea snaps out of it and runs to the garage door, stopping the door from being pulled up with her foot. 

“Deb? Deb! Just stay out there Deb!” Bea shouts. 

“Mum, what are you doing?” Debbie asks. 

“Nothing, just please..” Bea shouts, forcing the garage door shut. 

“Mum, what are you doing?” Debbie asks again, trying to open the garage. 

“Just listen Deb, just go back inside, I’ll be in in a minute.” Bea pleads with her through the garage door. 

“What’s he done?” Debbie asks. 

“Nothing Deb, just please go back inside.” Bea pleads again.

 

Debbie runs around to the other side of the garage and throws open the other door. “Fuck,” I say as Bea and I run towards Debbie, trying to pull her back and away from the car. She breaks loose and I grab her just in time, pushing her in the direction of the door. “Go, Go! I’ve got this!” I shout. Debbie screams and pushes back passed me and runs towards Harry. I run after her, holding her back by her arms. 

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Bea screams, dashing into the car, cutting the engine and ripping the tape off of Harry’s mouth and hands. 

 

I’m frozen for a second as I see the panic around me. Debbie breaks free from me and runs over to Harry. “DAD? DAD!!!” She screams, 

“Debbie call an ambulance, NOW!” I yell at her as I push her away from the car once more and drag Harry out of the driver's side. Bea stands frozen staring at Harry on the floor. I hear Debbie calling an ambulance and telling them Harry tried to kill himself, so I move over to where Bea is still frozen. I touch her arm gently, trying to coax her out of being locked on. “Bea, the ambulance is on its way. You need to come back.” I say softly. Bea slowly comes round and looks at me. 

“What have I done?” She asks. I take her hand gently. 

“Exactly what I knew you would. You’re stubborn Bea, but you're also protective. You were doing what you thought you needed to do to keep Debbie safe, but it’s all going to be okay. To be honest, I’m surprised this didn’t happen sooner.” I say softly. Bea lets out a sob. “Come here, silly girl,” I say, pulling her into a tight hug. 

We stay like that for a moment while Debbie is still on the phone. I hear the ambulance in the distance. “Bea I’ve got to go now, if they knew I was here, it would make things very very difficult for you and that's not something I want to do, but I’ll be watching and once they’ve gone, I’ll come back, I promise. Just stay strong okay?” I ask, pulling back from her to look at her properly.

 

Bea nods, so I dash through the portal just as the ambulance arrives. I stand watching. ‘C’mon Bea, keep it together’ I think as I watch them cart Harry off in the ambulance. Once the paramedics have gone, I step back through the portal, catching Bea just in time as she breaks down in tears. “Hey, hey, it’s gonna be okay, I promise,” I say to her holding her close. “Deb, can you go inside please, we can answer all your questions later, but I need to calm your mum down first, okay?” I ask.

 

Debbie nods and leaves the garage, slamming the door shut behind her. I sit down next to Bea and look at her. “So, wanna tell me what happened back there?” I ask. Bea lifts her head slowly and looks at me. 

“It started a few days ago, after I called you, he tried to force himself on me again and when I fought back, he slapped me. He backed off for the rest of the day, but I guess he knew he couldn’t get to me like that anymore, so he started fucking with my head, suggesting that he would do the same to Debbie.” Bea sobs out. I take her hand and squeeze it reassuringly, waiting for her to continue. “Then yesterday, he said that if I didn’t start acting like a good wife, he’d, he’d go up to her room and knock her lights out.” I pull Bea into a tight hug, rocking her slightly as she sobbed. 

“Oh Bea, you know there’s gonna be some pretty hefty consequences right?” I ask gently. I want to prepare her for what’s coming next, but I know nothing will. “I’m so sorry Bea, I let you down,” I reply, tearing up myself. Bea looks up at me,

“No, you didn’t, this was my choice and I should have listened. I’ve fucked up so bad.” Bea finishes as she leans her head on my shoulder. 

“Well, I can’t disagree with you there, but, you know, as he was out cold anyway, you didn’t need to tape him up right..” I say, trying to make a joke out of it. Bea chuckles sadly at me. 

“So, what happens now?” She asks. I say nothing in response, “Ah spoilers right?” She asks. I nod slowly. 

“Yup, but, I’ll be with you all the way. I promise you that.” Bea smiles and stands up, she offers me her hand. 

“I guess we should go tell Deb then,” She says as I take her hand and stand up. 

“Yeah, I think we should. Want me to talk to her first?” 

“yeah, that would be great, will give me some time to calm myself down for whatever hell is just around the corner.”

 

I walk through the garage door into the house, I walk over to Debbie’s room and knock on the door. I hear sobbing, so I push the door open and sit down on the bed. Debbie sits up and brushes the tears from her eyes. “Hi kiddo,” I say softly. 

“Hi” Debbie replies. 

“Look Deb, you know your mum..” I begin before Debbie cuts me off. 

“Why’d she do it? He was leaving her alone and we were gonna get out of here, now she’s probably gonna go to jail and I’m never gonna see her.” Debbie blurts out. “I just don’t understand.” I pause before responding. 

“Deb, your mum loves you so much, she was just trying to protect you.” 

“But he hadn’t done anything, why would she go off like that and try to kill him? It makes no sense!” Debbie yells, standing up and pacing the room. 

“Deb, you need to calm down,” I say sternly. 

“I’m not gonna bloody calm down, she tried to kill my dad” Debbie screams back. 

“Debbie you need to calm down now, she was doing what any mother with half a brain cell would do in that situation, she was trying to keep you safe,” I shout back, walking towards her. She tries to push past me, but I hold her still. 

“Get off me, she’s not my mum, he did nothing to her!” 

“He threatened to beat you too!” I shout, before stepping back after realizing what I’d just said. 

 

Bea chose that exact moment to walk into the room. “What?! Mum, he said what?” Debbie asks, going into full panic mode. 

“Debbie, sit down, breathe. I won’t let him hurt you” Bea says. I rush over to Debbie. 

“Deb, you need to breathe, look at me, breathe in your mouth and out of your nose okay?” I say, Debbie’s breathing soon starts to go back to normal. “Debbie, your dad won’t hurt you okay?” I ask. Debbie nods as she sits up shakily. 

“Mum, why didn’t you tell me?” Debbie asks. 

“I wanted you as far away from this mess as possible I failed again, I’m sorry Deb,” Bea replies hanging her head. 

“No, no you didn’t mum, I just wish you hadn’t done that. We were gonna be out of here by tomorrow and now I don’t know what’s gonna happen.” Debbie replied. 

“Deb” I begin, “things are gonna change and be uncertain for a very long time, but if your mum can’t be here with you, I will be. I made that promise on that first night and I don’t intend to ever break it. She made a decision and now we are going to have to deal with it, okay?” I ask. Debbie nods so I get up off the bed. 

 

I turn to leave the room and pause by the door, “whatever happens next, we’ve got this okay Deb? Your strong and so is your mum. Now I’ve got a few things I need to sort out because of today’s events, but call me once Harry gets home so we can try to resolve this and get you two out of here.” I say. 

“Okay,” Debbie nods. I smile at Bea and leave them to talk in Debbie’s room. I walk through to the garage and slip back through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens now that Bea's tried to kill Harry?

Chapter 3

I sit at my desk and run my hands through my hair. ‘This is such a mess’ I think to myself. Now I have to find a way to get Bea away from Harry without her going to jail. We all know that’s what will happen. I thought I’d been able to get through to her, but I guess not. All of a sudden, exhaustion takes over. I drag myself to my feet and move over to my bed. I need to get some sleep so I can tackle tomorrow head on.

 

I bolt awake in the early hours of the morning. I check my clock and it’s 3 am. I look through the portal into Bea’s room. My heart breaks at what I see. I step through the portal. “Bea?” I ask softly. She lifts her tear-stained face from the pillow and looks at me. 

“What am I gonna do?” She asks. I hurry over to her and wrap my arms around her. 

“I don’t know” I reply, stroking her head and rocking her back and forth in a bid to calm her down. Bea’s sobs fill the empty room and I pray for a miracle to stop what’s going to happen next.

 

Eventually, Bea’s sobs subside and silence fills the room once again. “It’s gonna be tough Bea, I’m not gonna lie to you, but you can do it. I know you can get past this, I’ve seen it. You will be strong and have control and when the time comes, you can leave, but right now, you need to pull yourself together and keep a strong front for Debbie’s sake.” I whisper gently. Bea looks at me and smiles a watery smile. “I can’t protect you from what’s gonna happen next, but I will be there for you. You’ve got a long road ahead of you and I’ll be with you every step of the way.” I finish quietly. 

“Promise?” Bea whispers, so quietly, that if she didn’t have my attention, I may have missed it. I nod at her, 

“I promise.” I whisper back.

 

I hate seeing how broken she is right now, “Lie down, you need to get some sleep.” I say as I move to get up off the bed. Bea stops me, pulling me back down with her. 

“Please don’t go.” She begs and when I look into her eyes, I can’t say no. So I lie down with her. 

“Thank you for trusting me.” I whisper into the darkness of the room. I feel Bea sigh against me, so I settle down properly and close my eyes.

 

I wake a few hours later to a soundly sleeping Bea beside me. “Bea, we need to get up.” Bea squirms against me. 

“But I don’t wanna” she says, scrunching her face up at the light coming through the gape in the curtains. 

“As much as you’d love to stay in bed all day, you’ve got to. Harry will be back today and we need to come up with a plan.” I say, playfully pushing her. Bea finally sits up, rubs her eyes and yawns. 

“What are we gonna do about.. him?” she asks with a grimace. 

“Well, I think we can persuade him to say he tried to top himself.” I say with a chuckle. Bea smiles. “Right, I’d better go get ready, I’ll be back in 30 minutes, make sure your up.” I shout as I walk to the door. I pause for a second and look back. I smile as Bea has thrown the covers over her head in a bid to block out the light and go back to sleep. “Bea, I mean it, don’t make me take your duvet with me.” I say with a smile. I hear Bea grumble and drag herself off to the en suite bathroom as I walk down the stairs.

 

When I get back through the portal, I rush around like a mad thing. I brush my teeth and change my clothes. I make myself some cereal and have a thought. I’ve not tried taking food through the portal yet. I grab a Crunchie bar and finish my cereal. In no time at all, it seems, I’m back through the portal. I walk through into the kitchen to find Bea nursing a cup of coffee. “Made it out of bed then?” I chuckle. Bea throws me an exasperated look and I giggle. “Not a morning person are you?” I ask, raising an eyebrow. Bea sighs. 

“Nope, not till I’ve had my coffee.” I laugh fully at Bea’s grumpiness, She’s just like me in that sense. I’m not a morning person at all. I hate getting out of bed, but there are things that need to be done.

 

I pull out the chair from the kitchen table opposite her and sit down. “What times he gonna be back?” I ask. 

“Anytime now” she sighs in response. 

“Where’s Debbie?” 

“She’s in her room I think.” Bea says, running her hands through her curls. 

“Hey,” I say softly, “We’ll deal with this together okay? All three of us.” 

 

I get up and go to Debbie’s room, “Hey Deb, can you come into the kitchen please? We need to present a united front when Harry gets back.” Debbie follows me back to the kitchen. I take the same seat I had before. “Bea, trust me okay, we can work this out.” Bea looks up at me and opens her mouth to speak when the front door opens and shuts. I look over to Bea whose expression has gone from calm to panicked in a split second. “Stay calm, let me do the talking okay?” I whisper as I get up from the table and stand behind the chair I’d just vacated.

 

Harry enters the kitchen, giving Bea a filthy look. I clear my throat and motion for him to sit down. He takes the seat in front of me. “We need to talk, Harry and you're going to listen. Do I make myself clear?” I ask, my mouth inches away from his ear. Harry nods in response, so I move and stand next to Bea. “So, do you want to start or shall I?” Harry says nothing. “What did you say to the cops and Paramedics?” I ask. Harry looks up at me, rage in his eyes. 

“I told them the same thing you girls did, that I was coping shit at work and couldn’t hack it so I tried to top myself. Okay? It’s over.” I hear Debbie release the breathe she’d been holding, but I’m not convinced. 

“Okay then. If you’re lying, I will make your life very very difficult.” I threaten. Harry nods in response, clenching his jaw. Debbie smiles and leaves the room back to her room.

 

Bea’s playing with her hands, “Thanks Harry, for doing this.” She says, Harry jumps off from his seat, knocking the chair to the floor. He moves around the table, reaching out for Bea. 

“I wouldn’t if I were you” I say, leaning against the door frame, twirling my pistol. Harry moves closer to Bea, I can see his breathing is erratic as his fingers twitch, an inch away from Bea’s face. “Move away from her, now!.” I shout at Harry. He doesn’t respond, so I cock my gun to emphasize my point. Harry takes a step back and turns to look at me. “I swear to god Harry, if you’re bullshitting, you won’t be getting the butt of my pistol to the head.” Harry smirks at me, turns away and slams the door behind him. 

 

“You think he’s lying?” Bea asks through shaky breaths. 

“I think so.” I respond, moving across the room to take the chair next to her. 

“Fuck.” Bea curses, throwing her head in her hands. 

“Hey, you can get through this okay. Do you want me to stay?” 

“Please, I feel safe when you're around. I know he can’t hurt me, no matter how much he wants too.” I rest my hand on her head, stroking her curls soothingly. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” I reply softly.

 

A few hours go by and Harry is nowhere to be found. Bea has relaxed substantially since Harry’s earlier outburst. We talk and we eat when there’s a knock on the door. I continue cleaning the dishes whilst Bea answers it. I hear raised voices and see Debbie rushing passed the kitchen. ‘Oh fuck, he was lying’ I think as I race to the door. I push passed Debbie and try to get to Bea, A strong arm around my waist stops me. “Let me see her, she’s my sister!” I yell to the police officer holding me back from my bid to get to Bea. The police officer doesn’t relent and keeps his strong hold on me. “Bea, I’ve got this, don’t worry, I’ve got her. I’ll see you soon okay?” I yell as Bea is placed in cuffs and pushed into the back of a police car. I pull away from the officer and rush over to Debbie who is still trying to fight passed the officer holding her back. “I’ve got her, I’ll take her back inside.” I say to the officer as I pull Debbie back inside the house. 

 

I push Debbie into the kitchen and into a chair at the table. “I hate him! I hate him!” Debbie screams, tears steadily flowing from her eyes. 

“Deb, I know this is hard, but your mum will be fine okay. Just stay here and try to calm down. I’ve got to go sort this out, are you gonna be okay for a bit?” I ask. Debbie nods, tears falling down her cheeks. I don’t want to leave Debbie like this, but I need to open a new portal so I can check on Bea. “Stay strong, I’ll be back soon okay?” I ask as I rush through the door and back through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Bea has been arrested, what's going to happen now?

I pace up and down the room. I’m going out of my head with worry. I don’t know where Bea is and I have no way to get to her until she’s on her way to Wentworth. I sit and I stand, I stand and I sit. I can’t focus. I just need to know if she’s okay. ‘She must be terrified right now’ I think. I decide whilst I can’t help Bea right now, I can go and see mini Smith to make sure she’s okay.

 

I flick on the portal and enter the house. It just doesn’t feel the same without her there. I check the kitchen, bathrooms, bedrooms, lounge and garage. Debbie is nowhere to be found and neither is Harry, thank god. ‘I’ll bloody kill him for this’ I think to myself. 

 

I sit and sit for what feels like forever. I get lost in my thoughts when I hear footsteps approaching the kitchen. I look up to see a tired and upset Debbie enter. “Hey” I mumble in her general direction. I go back to staring at the now stone cold cup of tea I’d been nursing for the past hour. 

“Hey” Debbie replies quietly. I continue staring at the mug until I hear sniffing. I look up and my heart breaks. Debbie is slumped forward in the chair opposite me, her head resting on her arms. 

“Oh love, I know it’s hard. I’m trying my best. I just don’t know what I can do right now. I thought she’d listen to me.” I say sadly. Debbie looks up, her tear stained face shining in the soft light of sunset. 

“I know, she’s bloody stubborn. Just like me, I guess.” Debbie finishes with a sob, a fresh wave of tears break away from the corners of her eyes and make the same path the previous ones took. 

“We’ve got to wait, two days I think.” 

“Why did he do this?” Debbie asks between sobs. 

“I don’t know, I guess because he wanted to prove to her that he owned her. No person should ever be owned. A marriage is supposed to be about two people coming together to form one beautiful thing than about property and dominance.” 

“He’s such a pig and now I’m stuck with him.” 

“No, you’re not. I’ll get you out of here, it’s just gonna take some time.”   
“I miss her, I miss her so much. I..I’m scared.” She whispers. I take Debbie’s hand, stroking it soothingly.

 

We sit for a while in silence. Neither of us knows what we can say to each other to fix the mess we find ourselves in. I check the time, 7 pm, I stand and move over to the cooker. “Hungry?” I ask. I get an ‘mmmm’ in response, so I set about cooking something light for dinner. I cook in silence, we eat in silence and we clean in silence. Somehow, being around mini Bea helps. 

 

Debbie excuses herself and leaves for her room. “Remember what I said, you just call if you need anything.” I say and I leave her too it. I walk upstairs and into Bea’s room. I sit on the bed and hug her pillow to me. ‘Please call, Please call, Please call, Please call, Please call, I need to know your okay and where you are’ I think repeatedly. I drift off at some point in the early hours. My dreams are filled with Debbie’s screams, images of Bea’s terrified face. I wake with a jolt. “No, I’m not gonna sit here and do nothing. I’ve got to sort this out, now.” I say to the empty room. I lie there, thinking for a while and then it hits me. I don’t need to wait, Bea will be waiting forever if I do. I jump out of bed and run down the stairs and back through the portal.

 

As soon as I get back, I scramble through my bunkhouse to my desk and hurriedly flick through the photo’s I have. I find the one I’m looking for and load it up in the second portal projector. I dash back through the portal, my time device at the ready.

 

As I enter the back of the brawler, I freeze Ronnie. “Don’t want anyone else knowing about me anytime soon” I say. Bea’s head snaps up to look at me. She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. “I know, I know. Debbie’s fine. I’ll go see her once I know you’re okay.” I say gently. Bea nods and looks back out at the window. I move and take a seat next to her. “Hey” I say, gently nudging her. “It’s gonna be okay you know.” 

“But is it? I’m gonna be here for the rest of my life.” Bea says sadly, fighting back tears she turns to look at me.

 

I sigh as I realize she’s given up. “Bea, you’ve got to be strong. Where you’re going, you’re gonna have no choice but to be.” 

“Maybe Debbie’s better off without me, I’m a shit mum.” 

“No you’re not, you’ve got to stop letting him get to you. You’re amazing. You need to accept that you are worth more than every punch and insult he threw your way.” I say firmly. “Bea, look at me!” I continue when Bea turns to face me properly. “You are worth the bloody earth and I’m doing all I can to get you out of here.” Bea scoffs. “But if you’re gonna keep acting this way then I’m gonna leave you to it for a while,” I say, standing and turning to walk away. 

“Whatever” Bea grumbles turning back to stare blankly out of the brawler window. 

“Just remember you have a daughter that needs you more than you realize,” I say as I turn and leave back through the portal.

 

“Please come back.” I hear Bea say in the smallest voice I’ve ever heard. I turn back ‘no, I made a promise, I can’t leave her because she’s lashing out at me.’ I think. I resume my seat next to Bea. We look at each other for a moment before Bea breaks down falling to my arms once more as she did in the garage. 

“Oh love.” I whisper against her head. I let Bea cry herself out as I sit there holding her. 

“I’m sorry.” She finally says. 

“I know. I know.” I say softly

After a moments silence, I speak. 

“I saw Debbie.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How is she?” 

“Not great, as you can expect, but she’s strong, just like her mum.” 

“God I miss her, I miss her so much.” 

“That’s the exact same thing she said to me.” Bea chuckles at this and we fall into a more comfortable silence. 

“So, how much do they want for your bond?” 

“$50,000” 

“Damn, I don’t have that kind of money right now.” 

“I wouldn’t ask you too. I messed up. This is my punishment.” 

“It’s not your fault though. If he’d have been a better husband, we wouldn’t be here right now.” 

“As bad as it sounds, I’m glad we are. I trust you and that’s always been something difficult for me to do.” 

“You’re not alone anymore, I’m here.” 

“I know.” Bea sighs as she lies her head on my lap. 

We sit in silence for a few minutes, my hands running absent-mindedly through Bea’s curls. I try to think of something I can tell Bea without creating a paradox. I sigh loudly, Bringing Bea back to the real world.

“There’s something you need to tell me isn’t there?” She asks. I nod my head, “but you can’t tell me without making things worse?” 

“No, I think I can as it doesn’t really affect anything major.” I

“Okay” she replies as she lies her head back down on my lap. 

“When you get there, it’s gonna be terrifying, People are going to try and use you, intimidate you and as you’ll be a newbie, they’ll expect you to make a choice between the different crews. You’ll be forced to do some terrible things to other people if you make the wrong decision.” I sigh again. “Bea I don’t know how to prepare you for what’s going to happen when you get past those gates.”

“You don’t need to prepare me, you’ve said I can do it and I’m pretty certain I'll make it out alive, even if it is in 25 years time” Bea finishes with a small chuckle. For this whole ride in the brawler, she hasn’t laughed once, it’s nice to hear.

“Bea?” I question, the serious tone of my voice causing her to look up at me properly. “You’re going to feel very overwhelmed as soon as you get in there, you’re going to want to speak to Debbie, it would be in your best interest to hold off on that feeling as much as you can, otherwise, they may have to sedate you.” Bea nods in response. We hear the Brawler slowing down. “The guard is going to come in here in a moment Bea, don’t worry, he won’t touch you. I need to go though. I’ll see you when you arrive okay?” I stand up after Bea moves off my lap. I squat down in front of her, holding her head in my hands.

“Promise?” She asks.

“Promise” I whisper, kissing the top of her head gently before going back through the portal, unfreezing Ronnie at the last second.

 

I sit back down on my bunk and watch the scene that’s played out in front of me. Ronnie’s giving Mr Backular a gobbie and Bea, as predicted, but not voiced (of course) is looking rather uncomfortable. I know she’ll be okay, I just hope that she doesn’t get too overwhelmed. As I flick the power button on the portal projector, I turn to the other portal, mini Smith is sat at the kitchen table, a cup in her hand, bags under her eyes that are still red. I step through into the kitchen.

“Hey”

“Hey” Debbie replies, looking up from her drink with a watery smile.

“She’s okay, she’s real good. She misses you and she loves you.” Debbie smiles and wraps her arms around my waist, I hold the girl to me, trying to comfort her as best I can. I sit down next to her as she rests herself on me fully. I sit, rocking her slowly, stroking her curls, just as I’d done to Bea earlier.

Time passes by slowly, but within no time at all, it seems, Debbie has fallen asleep. I gently gather her into my arms and carry her to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, with Bea in prison, how is Debbie coping?

I sit at the table by the hallway, facing the door, waiting for Harry to come home. After a few hours, I give up and walk through to Debbie’s room. I pause at the door and smile at her sleeping form. I turn and leave back through the portal.

I wake the next morning in my bunk. I lie there quietly, gathering my thoughts before I yawn and stretch. I swivel my body around so I can stand up. I check the portal and I see Debbie is still sleeping soundly. I smile and continue into my kitchen to cook breakfast. Thirty minutes later and I’ve finished eating and I’m ready to go. Today’s plan? Make sure Bea is okay and see if she’s settled in okay. I locate her on my tracker. I pause, frowning and double check the location. She’s in the medical unit. 

As I pull on my boots, I realize why she’s there. She must have freaked out and have been sedated. I sigh as I stand up and load up the portal projector. I step through into Bea’s cell and chuckle. 

“Well, then, why are you in here?” I ask with a small laugh. Bea looks up at me, her eyes slightly unfocused.

“Debbie?” She mumbles out.

“She’s fine, still sleeping.”

“Mmm” Bea replies as I take a seat next to her on her bed. 

“What happened Bea?” I ask, brushing her hair out of her face.

“I want Debbie!” Be mumbles slightly more coherently.

“Shh” I say softly, “Debbie’s fine. I’ll ask her to come see you, but she can’t just yet, I’m guessing they haven’t processed you?” Bea sits up, a little wobbly from the effects of the sedation. I steady her before speaking again. “What happened Bea?”

“I needed to speak to Debbie, I wanted to see her, she must be going out of her mind.”

“Bea, she’s okay, she misses you too, but I’m looking after her, I promise.” Bea nods and leans on me slightly.

“And Harry?”

“I haven’t seen him, seems like he hasn’t been around.” I pause for a moment. “I’m gonna get you out of here you know.”

“I hope so. I’ve not even been here a day and I’m already hating it.”

“Yup, it’s gonna be hard, but as I said, you’re strong, if anyone can do this, I know you can!” Bea smiles before her face turns serious.

“Can you do something for me?”

“Anything”

“Can you tell Debbie, that I love her..”

“To the moon and back?” I interrupt.

“Yeah, wait how’d you know?”

“I know a lot of things Bea, I’ll tell her, don’t you worry. She’s in good hands. I won’t let anything happen to her, not if I can help it anyway.” Bea smiles again, a full facial smile. I can see that the sedation is wearing off, so I go to stand up, but Bea stops me.

“Do you have to go?”

“It’s nearly 7 am for you and I think Mr. Jackson will be along soon to get you properly processed. You’ll then go to your unit. Just a heads up about Franky? you’ll like her.. eventually, but she can be a bit scary. She’s what you call a top dog. She will try to put you in your place. My advice?” I pause, watching as Bea looks at me intently. “Don’t go against her. If she wants you to do something that isn’t going to jeopardize your safety, do it.”

“Really?”

“Just an idea Bea, you want Franky on your side, at least for now. You don’t want to seem like a threat to her. It won’t do you any favors.” I reply. “Stay strong okay? You’ll be fine.”

“Okay, I don’t wanna fuck up anymore. I just want out of here.”

“I know, soon, I promise.” I pull Bea into a tight hug, Kissing the side of her head and smiling at her before I leave through the portal.

Once I get back to my bunk, I check the second projector. Debbie’s still sleeping. I step through to go wake her. As I enter her room, she stirs slightly.

“Morning sleepy head,” I say with a small laugh. Debbie sits up and rubs her eyes before looking at me. “Hungry?” I ask. Debbie nods.

“Yeah, starving!” 

“I thought you might be. How about we go out for some food? Know of any good places?”

“There’s a Maccas just down the road”

“Okay, get dressed and we’ll go. Where are the car Keys? We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

“They’re on the counter”

We take the short drive to Macca’s in silence. Debbie sits there in silence the whole way, twisting her brown curls around her finger. I can tell she’s lost in her thoughts as I have to clear my throat to get her attention.

“C’ mon, let’s go and get you fed.”

Debbie follows me into the Macca’s. We place our order and sit down at a table by the window with our food. I let Debbie tuck in before I start talking. I chew on my burger, mulling things over in my mind and trying how best to start off the conversation.

“So, how are you feeling this morning?”

“Um, kinda numb still, but okay, I guess?”

“Debbie, if you ever want to talk about what’s happened, you can always talk to me. No matter what you are doing, I can always come and see you.”

Debbie nods, her mouth still full.

“I mean it. Now how are you really doing?”

Debbie sighs, pushing her tray away from her and crossing her arms.

“I’m angry. Why did she have to do that? Why couldn’t she just get a divorce? Now I have a mom who’s in jail and a dad who isn’t ever around because of it. How do you think I’m doing?” Debbie finishes, leaning forward and half grimacing at me.

“Debbie, your mom did what she did because of how your dad was treating her. His threats to start on you, I believe, were empty, but your mom did all she could to protect you. I’ve seen the aftermath of what he’s done to her. I’ve picked her up off the floor, held her as she’s cried and have patched her up. Your dad is a monster towards your mom. It’s okay to be angry Deb, it’s normal. You’re probably scared too, but I’m here and I made a promise to your mom to look after you and protect you. Your mom also gave me a message. She told me to tell you, that she loves you..”

“To the moon and back,” Debbie whispers, her eyes filling with tears. I reach over and take her hand gently. 

“It’s going to be okay. I promise you. Everything is going to work itself out. She should be processed by now, so you’ll be able to visit her soon.”

“What if she won’t see me?”

“Deb!” I clasp her hands tighter, “She was in medical last night because she was screaming to talk to you. She wants to see you!”

Debbie sniffs slightly, nodding her head. 

“I guess I’m worried that everything has changed.”

“Nothings changed, not between you and your mom.”

We finish our food and spend the rest of the day together. It feels good to chill with mini Bea, knowing that I can help and protect her. We end up at the beach that evening and sit watching the waves.

“Mom used t bring me here when I was younger. I didn’t know until recently that she would bring me here when dad was going bunta so he could drink himself into unconsciousness.”

“It’s beautiful Deb, you haven’t got to worry about any of that anymore.”

I look at mini Bea and smile at how relaxed she is. She had been so uptight since Bea had been arrested, it’s nice to see the carefree side of Debbie. I get lost in my thoughts for a while longer before I realize Debbie has fallen asleep on the blanket. I wrap her up and carry her back to the car. 

The car journey back to the Smith’s house is quiet. Debbie sleeps all the way back. I lift her out of the car and carry her to her room. I tuck her into bed and look at her sleeping. “I promise you Deb, I won’t let anything happen to you, that I can’t fix.”

I leave her door ajar and walk back to the portal in the kitchen. I see Harry sat there nursing a cup of coffee. He lifts his head as I walk in.

“You see that kid in there? You see that girl who’s torn up right now because of how you treat her mom? You be good to her harry. You treat her like gold because the pair of them are worth more than you.”

Harry just stares at me, not knowing quite what to say.

“I mean it Harry, you know what will happen if you put a foot wrong.”

Harry nods. “Yes” 

“Get to bed, it’s late. You’ve got a teenager to look after” I say as I walk through the portal.

I lie on my bunk staring at the ceiling. I know tomorrow things are going to be a little difficult for Bea, but I just think about how strong she is and how strong she will be. I smile at that thought. 

“Tomorrow can wait,” I say, giggling to myself before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Bea going t make of Franky?

I wake early the next morning, my dreams were filled with what was still to come. I shake my head, getting rid of the morning haze and swing my legs off my bunk and on to the floor. I pause for a second, pondering about how Bea took Franky’s character and introduction. Oh man, I’d seen that look on her face more times than I could count.

I get ready and load up the projector. As predicted, Bea was still sat at the table, her head in her arms. I step through the portal.

“Yeah, she is a bit full on isn’t she.” I giggle.

Bea turns around quickly, startled by my sudden presence.

“Oh, it’s you,” she breathes, covering her heart with her hand.

“Lost in dream land were you?”

“Franky is very full on. She’s kinda scary.”

“She given you your nickname yet?” I giggle at her.

“She won’t quit calling me Red.”

“Yeah, that’s for life now. That’s gonna stick forever.”

Bea grimaces at me, clearly unhappy about the thought.

“Bea? Franky is top dog. In here, that means you do as she says and she’ll protect you. But that does come with requirements.” I pause. “At the moment, she’s just trying to put you in your place. You’ll get the hang of it and it’s okay to say no to certain things.”

“Was she flirting with me?”

“Well, you know Franky is women only right?”

“I kinda gathered that. I’m not gay though.”

I giggle at that, knowing those words, in some form will leave her mouth again.

“It doesn’t matter. Franky is Franky.”

I sit down opposite her at the table.

“So how are you holding up?”

“Okay, I guess. It takes a bit of getting used too. The guards are nice, I like Mr Jackson.”

“I know Bea, but you can’t call them guards in front of the other prisoners. You call them screws. Prison is a funny place. “

Bea looks at me. It feels like she’s staring right down into my soul. It’s a rather unnerving look, but I know what it means.

“The others will be back soon, lets go into your cell where we can talk more.” I say, standing and walking over to her cell.

Bea nods, before getting up and following me. I shut the door behind her. 

“Sit down.” I motion. Bea complied and sits on the bed. I sit down opposite her, on her cell toilet.

“Right, so, spit it out then, I know there’s something you want to say.”

“How’s Debbie? What’s she doing? Where is she?”

“She’s fine, she’s been doing a lot of sleeping and all things considered, it’s not a bad thing. I think she’s actually getting her head around this. She took me to the beach yesterday. The one you used to take her. Bea, she knows why you did that, she told me. I think she’s starting to understand more.”

“Yeah, it was the only way I could get her out of the house without her getting hurt and it meant that Harry would just get drunk and pass out in front of the TV. I was just driving around one night with her and we just came across it.”

“She’s still angry Bea, but she’s more worried about you and worried that you won’t want to see her.”

“I do want to see her. I miss her so much. I can’t take being in here.” Bea moans, placing her head in her hands.

“I know kid, it’s hard being away from the ones you love. But you’ve not got any other choice right now, but to bear with it.” I sigh back. “Harry was home last night.” Bea snaps her head up, looking at me dead in the eyes. I see the fear in her expression. “Bea, stop, Debbie is okay.” I say, reaching for her hand In a bid to calm her down. Bea relaxes a little. I watch her body un tense.

“I told him that he needs to look after her or else. He seemed, I dunno, different, almost childlike.”

I sit there for a while staring at the wall, trying to work things over in my head. Was he like a cobra, just waiting to strike, or was he being genuine? I shake my head, bringing myself back to reality. No point wondering when I don’t have all the answers just yet.

“You met anyone else yet?”

“Franky and Kim, Mr Jackson, a few other guards, I mean screws, I think?” I smile at her correction.

“It’s a good habit to keep yourself in, correcting yourself with that term. Hmm, let's see. So you have Doreen, Toni, Kaiya, Liz, Franky, Kim and Boomer in this unit. This is H1. You’ll like Liz, she’s sort of the motherly figure. Boomer, Boomer’s Franky’s muscle. She does what she says and bashes anyone for Franky, who either gets in the way, or crosses Franky, but she’s a big softie. You met Franky and Kim, best to stay out of their way and do what Franky asks, within reason. Doreen.. She will grate on you a little bit. She’s very sensitive about Kia, so best not to get onto that subject unless Doreen brings it up. There, I think that’s everyone.”

“Okay, so, let's see if I’ve got this right. Boomer is Franky’s muscle and sorts everyone out, Liz is my mum in here, Kim and Franky are together, so crossing Kim is the same as crossing Franky. I have to be careful about what I say around Doreen because of Kaiya? Is that it?”

“Almost kid, Toni is Kaiya’s mom.”

“Oh okay, wait.. how old is Kaiya?”

“She turns 3 soon.”

“There’s a kid in here?”

“Yeah, so be careful of what you say to Doreen.” I look at my watch. “Shit, The others are gonna be back any moment. I’ll get Debbie to come and see you or call you. I’ll work something out. Stay strong okay?” I pull Bea into a tight hug before dashing out of her cell and back through the portal, just in time. 

“Phew that was close” I say to myself, as I catch my breath, panting slightly. Time to see Mini Bea.


End file.
